The Truth on Jessica Stanley
by julia got cullened
Summary: “That’s Edward.” Jessica Stanley stated, matter-of-factly, “He’s gorgeous, of course, but don’t waste your time. He doesn’t date.” Well, apart from that one time… EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

"That's Edward." Jessica Stanley stated, matter-of-factly, "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date." _Well, apart from that one time… _She added mentally. "Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

Jessica clearly was still a case of sour grapes. I thought back not so long ago to the time when I tried, ever so unsuccessfully, to turn her down…

It was the end of last year, a school day, not too far away from the dreaded tradition of Prom. Eager to not be left in the 'rejects' pile, Jessica was planning on getting in early on the competition before all the good guys were snatched away. Considering I was completely unavailable, I was her target. Perfect.

Jessica whipped out her makeup compact, applying and reapplying gloss to her already glossed lips, purposely in my line of vision. She jumped up from her chair so fast it clattered to the ground. Mike Newton laughed, but quickly disguised it as a cough. Prancing across the cafeteria, she made a beeline towards our table, the loner table. _This will be so embarrassing if I get turned down! _She thought, _Oh well, worth a try._

"Hi Edward. How you're doing?" _Oh God, this better be one of his good days. _

Emmett was in silent hysterics, his thoughts were barely decipherable. Alice glared down the over-confident lass.

"Fine thank you, Jessica." I replied sternly.

_Shit. Now what? Um… ease into the topic, but casually. _"I got my navel pierced last weekend."

Very casual. "That's interesting, Jessica. Was there something you'd like from me? A tutor in Spanish?"

_Something I'd like from him, he__y? Well, I don't mind if I do-_

"Or Math?" I interjected hastily, desperate to block out her vile thoughts.

"Wow, you really are something, aren't you, Edward? Such a gentleman. But how would you know whether I needed a tutor? Have you been following me around in school?" _Oh, I wish!_

Yes, Jessica, you wish.

"Edward, could I have a word with you outside?" Rosalie asked, no, pleaded. _Alone, _she added.

I followed Rosalie out into the icy weather, watching her long locks shimmy. The luscious green trees in the distance had formed a large white blanket over themselves.

"Just in case my husband's thoughts have been overpowering that little…" She struggled to find a filthy word to use, "ones, I'll try to make you understand what sort of trap you've fallen into. It's so obvious!" Rosalie wailed, "She's trying to ask you out, so you'll see what's so… _alluring_," she shuddered, "about her and ask her to Prom."

Emmett came bustling into the now overcrowded area outside the cafeteria. "Go with it, bro. It could be fun. Show her your fangs!"

"We don't _have_ fangs." I replied.

"Please be sensible, Edward. If you're going to follow through with this, you need to be on your best behaviour and not give _anything _away."

"Yeah, leave the fangs behind." Emmett added.

We'll see.

The three of us returned to our table to find Alice's nose scrunched up. Anyone who new that girl well understood that there were only two possible reasons for her expression; it was either a lovely human stench or an utter distaste in one's dressing ability. Now, though, it was the latter, and Jasper couldn't bear to imagine another afternoon spent shopping for a completely dire teenager.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Jessica gushed. _Now, make a scene! Shoulders back, loud voice, everyone's listening. _"I had something to ask you!"

"The atomic number of hydrogen?" I asked. _What's that? _Jessica mused.

"What 1 plus 1 is?" Emmett goofed. _ Idiot._

"Where you can find a pair of Tony Bianco pumps?"_ Now, _that's_ a good question._

"Why the chicken crossed the road?" Emmett added.

"To get to the other side!" Jasper cheered. _Assholes. _

"No! Edward, what are you doing Saturday night?" Jessica blurted out, impatient.

_Just give her a rational response, Edward._ Rosalie warned.

"I haven't planned anything as yet."

"Good." _Great. "_Then don't. Why don't we go to La Bella Italia in Port Angeles? Say 8 o'clock?"

"That's fine."

_Ha! I'll show you, Angela Weber. Now, what am I going to _wear?

My mind was racing overtime. Shaking myself back to the present, I noticed a small, dark haired girl sitting next to Jessica. Bella, I heard someone call her. She was so beautiful, like a living doll. Bella was talking to her new friend, but her attention had been captured elsewhere. Somehow, as a delayed reaction, I was blushing underneath my rock hard façade when I realized that I was where her mind was at. No, not another girl to disappoint. And this one really grabbed my attention. Better divert my mind elsewhere. Oh yes, the date at La Bella Italia…

Jessica Stanley liked to babble. A lot.

"Wow, your car is like, so… shiny! And you're an excellent driver." _Although, a bit fast, but I guess the speed turns me on._

Jess giggled at her own thoughts. If only she knew they were not private… _that_ would shut her up at last!

"I bet it must cost you a lot to keep your Volvo looking so fabulous." _And a hell of a lot of dosh for car insurance!_

Or maybe only keep her quiet for a week.

"Oh wow, we're here already! I just _love_ this restaurant. They make the best food. The staff here are all really friendly." _And pretty. Oh bugger, I'll have to make sure they know_ _that Cullen's with me. _

"I'm sure they'll know, Jessica." Oops. She was too distracted to notice my slipup.

We walked inside, greeted by a wafting aroma of parmesan and olives. Ew.

_Yum! "_They have the best feta cheese here." Jessica cooed. "They don't have it, like, totally rock hard and _cold_ and disgusting."

Hard and cold?

"You can't even bite into that stuff when it's like that!"

"Probably not."

A waitress approached Jessica and I at the doorway. Her fringe was matted to her forehead, sweat perspiring off her face and seeping into my throat. Delicious.

"A table for two?" Two nods. "Right this way." Emily, the nametag read, kept flashing glances at the two of us. _What a catch! Bet he doesn't know what's good for him, out with this little slut. He'd be better off with me. I'd know what to do with him…_

**Well, what did you think? ****Favourites are wonderful, but reviews are even better!**

**So c'mon… it wouldn't hurt to press that little button down there, would it?**

**Thanks for reading! *insert smiley face***


	2. Chapter 2

**Second and final part****… I repeat FINAL part of my short little flashback/Edward's memories story. **

"Hey, Edward, I wrote you a poem!" Jessica grinned. Without needing any encouragement, she whipped out a sheet of crumply lined paper and began to read, "I was lost like a sock but now I've found you. We are a pair." **(A/N: gossip girl)**

_That's it?_

"That's it."

"Why, thank you, Jessica."

"Are you two _lovely _people ready to order?" The waitress approached our table. _He even smells good! _Her teeth were so closely pushed together it looked like they would snap if she smiled any wider.

Order, meaning order food. Great. I wonder how long I'll have to keep down the mushy slime.

I looked at the menu, choosing the first thing I laid eyes on. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

_That's disgusting, _Jess thought,"Make it two."

The food arrived in a jiffy and we began to eat in silence. Awkward turtle silence.

_Well, this is awkward! _Jessica silently commented on my behalf, _I can even hear the bloody ceiling fan buzzing around, and it's not like this place is buzzing with people!_

"Wow, Edward, what big eyes you have."

"Um, thank you."

"What colour are they?"

What the hell was wrong with her? Raised by a pack of wolves?! **(I couldn't help myself) **"They're topaz. I mean, uh, hazel."

"Wow, they're pretty. You know, for…for…" Jessica stuttered, "a, um, for a guy. So I guess, that, um, I can't…I can't say _beautiful_, either."

Clearly brain-dead. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm just a little dizzy." _Wow. Did I just get hypnotized?_

"Drink some Coke."

_Like that'll explain anything. "_Alright."

I resumed stabbing a piece of ravioli. Gently.

"Wow, Edward, what large teeth you have." _But very white. Must find out which dentist he-_

Suddenly, Jessica's thoughts were interrupted by a guitar. I recognized the tune; it was Esme's song, her favourite. Apart from myself, only six other people in the world could play that song. Curiosity got the better of me. Very casually – and not Jessica Stanley casually – I allowed my eyes to scan the restaurant. Due to lack of patrons, I instantly found Jasper toying with the strings of his acoustic, displaying a gawky grin. He sailed over, but then immediately held himself back. Yes, it was her blood, and his first impulse was to flinch, but it could've been her fiercely smelling perfume. Perhaps I'd grown used to it by now.

"Evening." Jasper waved and pulled up a chair. _Alice called, said you were in a bit of a situation._

I flashed him a grateful look.

"Hey, isn't Jasper like totally your brother?" Jessica eyed us suspiciously.

"Yeah." Jasper replied in a standoffish tone.

"Well then, did you guys plan to meet each other here?"

_Shit, _Jasper thought, _didn't think of that one._

"Jasper has just been hired as La Bella Italia's entertainer, every Saturday night. It's a good pay, isn't it Jaz?"

"Mmhm." _Thanks, I owe you one._

"Oh, that's um…" _Weird! _"Yeah." She added, whether agreeing with herself or not.

"Jasper's a real pro on the guitar. He's been playing for _years." _I laughed, shocked at the reality of my carefree statement.

Emily the waitress had heard another set of vocal chords and the back of a tall, mysterious figure join our table. She returned with a jug full of fresh water and another set of cutlery. Taking one look at Jasper, she froze, her muscles completely locking into place. I glanced at Jasper, who was in the exact same stone posture of disbelief.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Jessica's scream broke the silence, evidence of a steak knife mark cut into her unnaturally tanned skin. A trickle of blood pulsated out fine veins from her left arm. "F-Fudge, dammit!"

"Emily?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" I bellowed.

"Jasper?" Emily asked.

"Edward!" Jessica cried.

I tugged on the sleeve of my brother's cashmere sweater, "Jasper. Outside. NOW!".

I allowed myself one last glance at the trail of destruction I'd tried to leave behind, but bad luck always seemed to follow me. I suppose everything about us invites you in. Our voices, our faces, even our smell. We're designed to break things, and we can break hearts when we want to. Especially Jessica Stanley's.

_What the hell is going on__? _Jessica thought.

And again, Jessica Stanley is thinking this exact same thought, but at a completely different place and time. I looked up, expecting to see her annoying little face, but instead found myself locking eyes with that Bella creature again. But it wasn't Bella's 'voice' that the confused thoughts were coming from; it was Jessica's.

"Maybe they like the isolation." Bella told Angela. She was being defensive of complete strangers, unhealthy for her, while trying to talk the non-biased girl. Jessica's curious eyes flickered to my skeptical ones. Out of politeness, I waved at her while she still had barely managed to capture my attention. She scoffed, flinging the rude finger in my direction. Looking over at her new 'friend', there was nothing at all occupying Jessica's thoughts but obvious hatred and jealousy. Oh well, nothing knew for my dear Miss Stanley, is there?

**Let me just clarify what you've read. Confusing? Yes. That was the point. You have no idea what happened to the characters in the end? That was also the point. I was trying to make YOU, the readers, draw to your own conclusions about the whole ordeal. Nevertheless, you still get the drift from Jessica, but she's still clueless about the Cullens and their real 'identity'. **

**So, did you enjoy it, after all? Reviews make my day! *smiley face here***


End file.
